Lately
by kanakanakana
Summary: A story of Sora's life after the death of his parents and his new life with his stepdad and half brother. It's worst than it seems to most everyone though when his stepdad start used Sora to vent his anger and Sora has know one to tell. [AU]
1. Lately I Forget

A/N: Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction but I'm doing my best! I'm not to fastest at updating but if I know people are waiting for the next chapter then I'll try to update faster. And please help me improve my writing! I need constructive criticism! (Also please forgive any OOCness. Especially with the FF characters because I've never played a FF game. ..;; )

Disclaimer: (It's been so long since I wrote something that's not my own original stuff. XD) I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else! That I might use by accident

* * *

"Sora, you're going to live with your step-dad."

"Why? Where's mommy and daddy? Why didn't they come home."

"Sora... Don't you remember what I told you?"

"But I want them back! Now!"

Sora sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the first rays of sun that entered the room through the cracks in his curtains. He sighed. It was still hard after these 8 years. Living with his step-dad and half brother wasn't a great idea to him but it would do. Better than being out on the street anyway.

Ever since his parents death he was dragged over to this house. Quite spacious but not much in it. His step-dad, who let's just say isn't the ideal parent, wanted nothing lower than a B for a grade and wanted to be called dad. Something Sora hated to do. For one reason because he wasn't his father.

But his half brother was a whole different story. Sora's half brother Cloud, which he didn't mind calling his brother, was quiet and didn't talk much but was still there went Sora needed him most.

Stretching, Sora got out of bed, threw on some school clothes and then collected up his pajamas and put them in the dirty clothes basket. Another thing he didn't like about his step-father. He liked to keep everything neat and in order. Which unlike Sora, Cloud had no problem doing.

Glancing at the clock as Sora left the room, he stumbled down the stairs and started to rummage through the refrigerator.

"Aw man, I forgot it was my turn to make breakfast." Sora said to himself cracking some eggs into a bowl and mixing them together and throwing them onto the hot frying pan, in a rush to make scrambled eggs.

Running over to the toaster, Sora put in some pieces of bread. He ran over to the table and put plates, forks and knives down, only to hear the click on the stove being turned off.

Sora spun around to see Cloud finishing up the scramble eggs Sora had started.

"Just ask if you need help making breakfast I didn't expect you do wake up early after being up all night studying for your test."

"But Cloud--"

"Don't worry about it."

Sora sighed and set down the last plate along with a knife and fork. It ended up that Cloud had helped him make breakfast. Again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was so short. I would have made it longer but I wanted to see how many people would like it before I continued. ..;;; Well, I hope everyone who read this did enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! Thank you! 


	2. Lately Things are Weird

A/N: Yay! I got a review! D I was thinking about quiting it because I didn't have much of an idea of what to do next but that review encouraged me! (Thank you Serenity!)

And I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. (And sorry for the FF people's OOCness)

I also apologize for any mistakes. It's late at night and I'm tired.

* * *

"Sora! Sora! Did you study for our science test today?"

"Urghh...Yes Kairi. I was up until 2 in the morning doing it."

"Wow, Sora. You don't seem like the type who wouldn't study." Selphie said, jumping between Kairi and Sora, only to give Sora a little poke in the side.

"Heh." _'I probably wouldn't study if I didn't have to have perfect grades from my step-dad.' _Sora thought grumbling to himself.

"Something wrong Sora?"

"Nope."

"Weeeell, you better put your stuff in your locker before the bell rings." Selphie nodding toward the clock.

"Damnit." Sora fiddled with the his locker. "Open...open...Gah! OPEN!" he yelled, yanking on the handle causing the door to fly open and Sora fly backwards.

"Woah! Gah, sorry." Sora apologized to the person who caught his fall. Turning around he only caught a glimpse of the person as they said a little 'Heh' and the last strands of their silver hair disappeared behind the corner.

_'I wonder who that was...'_

"Sora! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Kairi called to him from the other side of the hall.

"Yeah, just a second Kairi!" Sora said, and started to pull his belongings from his locker.

"Hurry! The bell's-" The ring of the bell echoed through the halls of the school. "Well, I'll meet you in class!" Was the last thing Sora heard from Kairi before she disappeared.

"Awh, now I'm going to be late!" Sora closed his locker and ran after Kairi.

- - - -

"Time's up." The science teacher announced to the class, only to get some whines in response. "Hand in your test now." He said in a rather irritated tone. Kids slowly dragged their feet toward the teacher to turning in the paper. Some faster than others but it was the same thing every time a test ended. Which happened a lot in this class.

"How'd you guys do?" Selphie happily bounced up to Sora, Kairi and Tidus.

"Not nearly as good as you did." Sora moaned. He as gonna get _another_ lecture from his step-father.

"Forget about the test, let's go!" Tidus said motioning toward the door.

"Huh?"

"To lunch, silly!" Kairi giggled."Are you really out of it today or what?"

_'Maybe I am kinda out of it today.' _Sora thought to himself, walking behind the rest of the group. _'I barely realized that 3rd period had ended already.' _

Entering the lunch room Sora and Kairi sat down at a table while everyone else went to get some food. Sora always packed his lunch. He guessed it was always a lot more convenient for him, having to make dinner every night, and it was a lot better than having to ask his step-dad for money. Sora never did and probably never will like him. His step-father would always take out his anger on Sora. Find a little thing he did wrong and rant and yell at him for it right after school, when Cloud wasn't there of course. And talking back to his step-father wasn't a good choice. That would only get him slapped or punched. No telling anyone about anything either. Sora never did tell anyone but he guess that would get him a beating... or something around that.

"SORA!"

"Wha- Huh? What is it Kairi?"

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you wouldn't answer." She tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sora sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure if not touching your lunch, staring down at the table and not responding to me is nothing but I won't bother you about it." A more concerned look crossed her face. "But if I'm always here to listen, we're friends, right?"

"Heh, thanks Kairi." Sora half-heartedly smiled as the rest of the group walked up.

"Hey you guys! I we're starting volley ball in gym today!" Selphie announced as she set her lunch tray down by Kairi.

"Really? Was it fun?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, but Tidus would always miss the ball."

Mostly everyone at the table laughed but Sora. _'Just my luck, volleyball.'_ Volleyball consisted of teams and teamwork which usually didn't work out to well for Sora for two reasons. There was no one in his gym class that he knew and still after being at this school for sometime still felt like the new kid and mostly everyone treated him like that.

"Hey, Sora, are you gonna you lunch?" Tidus asked Sora.

"Mmm, I'm not that hungry." Sora mumbled.

- - - -

Once dressed into gym clothes, the class was divided into 4 different teams and started playing. Sora half way played his own game with he liked to call, 'avoid the ball'. Half the period with this was being successful and him only having to hit the ball once or twice.

"Woah!" "Watch out!" "Sorry my bad!"

SMACK

The last thing Sora remember, or more like felt, with ball smacking into his face and him hitting the ground.

* * *

A/N: Well, I believe this chapter was longer so that makes me happy. :) I guess this wasn't the greatest part to end at but I hope it's okay. (I don't like cliffhangers that much so I hope this doesn't seem like one. XD;;) I'd love to hear what you this so please review! 


	3. Lately I get Hurt

A/N: Aww, thank you for all the reviews! X3 Even if I only got a little bit it makes me so happy to see people liking my story! Do I have ta put a disclaimer for every chapter? I think having one on the first chapter's okay, right:D Tell me if I'm wrong. . ;;

Note: There's some swearing in this chapter and some violence. I'm always very afraid that I never put to rating high enough so please tell me if I need to!

* * *

Sora's eyes slowly opened to a white light and a white room. Was he in the nurse's office? What happened?

"Heh, finally you're up." Sora turned to his side. "You were out cold from being hit by a _volleyball_."

Sora frowned, the person was sitting next to him had the unmistakable silver hair of the person who saved him before.

"I saved you twice now so don't I deserve some kinda thanks?"

Sora stared at him for a few moments before mumbling a small thanks. _'He sure is acting all high and mighty for just taking me the the nurse's office.' _

"Well, you seem fine so I'm going." The older boy said standing up and walking toward the door. "See ya." He waved before disappearing.

"What a jerk." Sora thought to himself aloud before shaking his head. "I don't even wanna go to class tomorrow, I'm so gonna be made fun or from passing after being hit by a volleyball."

- - - -

Kairi let out a laugh. "You got hit by a volleyball and then passed out?"

"Listen to me Kairi , I didn't eat much breakfast and no lunch!"

"Suuure." She giggled again.

"And then, this jerk--"

"How's a jerk?"

Sora looked up, eyes wide. He was inches away from running into the older sliver haired boy.

"IT'S YOU!"

"You know Riku, Sora?" Kairi asked, stepping back to look at the two boys.

"Riku?" Sora turned to Kairi, obviously confused.

"Don't tell me you don't at least know who Riku is?" Kairi shook head, looking a bit disappointed. "He's probably one of the most popular guys with the girls." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Sora turned back Riku. His face slowly turning to a frown once seeing the smirk spread across Riku's face. "Well, I gotta go." Sora stepped past the older of the two boys. "See you tomorrow Kairi." He said before stomping away from the two.

Kairi tilted her head to one side. _'What could've gotten Sora so...angry?'_

Sora quickly traveled through the halls, avoiding the people that came in every direction.

"Hey Sora." Sora kept on walking. "Sora." He ignored the call.

"SORA." The owner of the voice was finally noticed after Sora was pulled to the side.

"Oh, heheh, Hey Cloud." Sora scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid for not noticing his brother's calling until now.

"Well, since you can actually _hear _me now, I though I'd tell you that I can drive you home today." Cloud said, pointing to a door down the hall behind him. He stared down at Sora as it looked like he was confused. "Or if you want to walk all the way home that's fine too."

"Oh! Uh, no. I'll come." Sora said talking a couple steps ahead of his blond haired brother. "Thanks."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Cloud looked at his younger brother, confused. _'He sure is acting strange today.'_

- - - -

The scribbles of a pencil were over powered by some loud music playing from Cloud's stereo. Sora sighed as he closed his book. With his homework finished he stood up, and put everything in his bag. He might as well start dinner before his _step-dad _got home.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna go to the music store to buy this one CD I wanted so I'll be back in a while." Cloud said getting off his bed.

"Okay." Sora said rather emotionless.

"You wanna come?"

"Can't. I gotta make dinner."

"Well, you could always do that when you get back."

"Nah, I'd rather do it now." Sora smiled to his half brother. "See you." He said before closing the front door on Cloud. With the door shut his smile faded.

"Can't go with Cloud because I have to make dinner or else my step-dad will get angry. Can't, well really don't want to, stay hear because my step-dad's going to explode with he hears I got a C on my test." Sora slumped to the ground. "But it was a _C+_ what's so bad with a C?" Tears threated to fall but Sora just shook his head and stoop up. "Oh well, I better get to cooking."

For the whole time he was preparing dinner he took note of every sound. Hoping Cloud would come home before his step-father did. What he didn't notice was silent foot steps as someone walked down the hall.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Sora whipped his head around to see, _Ansem. _His step-father.

"Come here, _son._" He said. No emotion in his eyes and a evil smile across his face.

Sora swallowed hard. He always did the when he was angry or upset.

"What did you get on you test today?" He said once Sora was in a hallway.

"C+."

And that's when he usually snapped. Eyes filled with rage Ansem turned to the brunette.

"A C? How many time do I have to tell you to study and get better grades! You're making me look like a fool! Everyone does great work but _you._" His last word filled with hatred.

"I studied until 2 in the morning. And I got a C, isn't that good enough for you! Why...Why can't you be a _normal_ parent and not go crazy if I get a _normal_ grade! Isn't a C average! Why isn't being average good enough for you! You bastard!"

The hard impact of Ansem's fist with Sora's cheek caused Sora to stumble backwards a bit.

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me you useless creature!" Ansem yelled kicking Sora hard in the stomach. He stood there and look at the curled up child for a few seconds more before walking into his office.

"Damn it." Sora grunted as he slowly got up and made his way from the hallway to the kitchen. He reached into the freezer and pulled out and ice pack. He pulled it up to his cheek and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. _'My stomach should be better by the time the food's done.'_ Sora though looking to the oven. _'What am I going to say to Cloud when he sees I have a bandaged up cheek?' _Sora slowly wandered over to the bathroom and started to put a bandage on his cheek with some padding and tape. The ding of the over brought Sora back to the kitchen. Feeling better by now. He set the table and arranged the food nicely before taking a bit for himself and putting it upstairs in his room. _'Ansem's probably going to make me pretend I'm not hungry so he won't have to see my face again so I might as well put some food aside.'_

The front door opened and Cloud walked in to be greeted my Ansem. "Hey dad, Where's Sora?"

"Oh, he's up in his room. He said he wasn't' that hungry." Ansem lied just a Sora predicted. "But let's go eat dinner." He said turning away only so Cloud could see the pure evil grin across his face.

- - - -

"Sora! What happened to your face?" Kairi yelled running up to Sora.

"Oh this?" Sora said, pointing to his cheek. "That where I got hit by the volleyball it started to hurt after I got home, but it's not the bad."

"Are you sure you're okay? It's looks like your got hit pretty hard." Selphie said approaching the two, Tidus following behind.

"Yeah, it looks like Selphie could have thrown that ball." Tidus joked which only earned him a hit in the head from Selphie. But then group ended up laughing in the end.

"Well, don't forget that we have a new schedule today." Kairi said pulling out a small piece of paper and shoving it Sora's face. "You seemed really spaced out yesterday so I wanna make sure you don't forget."

Sora dug through his pocket for a bit to pull out another small piece of paper, the same size as Kairi's. "I didn't forget." Sora grinned a some what goofy smile to Kairi. "Hmm, looks like I'll have Health and P.E. Before lunch this time. ."

"Sounds good to me." Sora didn't notice the person behind him until they spoke.

"Gah, Riku." Sora said turning around. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You don't have to be some mean about it. I mean, we _are_ in the same class."

"What? We are." Sora looked genuinely shock.

"Sora you can be so hopeless sometimes." Selphie sighed shaking her head.

Through the first half of the day he was asked repeatedly why was his cheek bandaged up. And he replied with the same answer. 'That's where I got hit with the volleyball.' Sora sighed, putting away the stuff from Health class. Riku walked up behind him.

"So where'd you get that bruise?" He asked.

"I thought you would have heard by now. That where the volleyball hit me." Sora sighed again, for the countless time today.

"But you got hit on the _forehead_ by the volleyball but I guess I was the only one who notice that. So.." Riku paused. "Did someone hit you?"

Sora stared at Riku, or more like gaped at Riku. He knew? He knew that that wasn't where the volleyball hit him? Sora stood there for a few more moments before closing his locked and glaring back at Riku.

"It's none of your business."

* * *

Note: Well, I hope that was longer than the last one. I feel bad if I have small chapters. And I'm sorry for any mistakes you find in this on. I'm not feeling in top shape so yeah. XD;;; Please review, it makes me so happy. X3 


	4. Lately I'm annoyed

Note: I wanted to apologize to everyone. I'm _really, really_ sorry. My updates are taking long and they aren't that long I'll try to update with longer chapters but there's only so much I can write in one day. I'm really sorry to everyone for all the slow updates and short chapters with all the mistakes and everything. I feel really bad about it all. I'm sorry everyone. :(

Note: And sorry for the OOCness on the FF characters again. (And I'm sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. It seem when ever I go to check over it someone wants the computer.)

* * *

_'For some... odd reason... it seems... like everything has gotten... a lot more... annoying.'_

Sora whirled to his side, glaring daggers at Riku's side. "Why...are you sitting here?" Pointing down at the table where he and his friends always sat everyday for lunch.

"Well, it's the lunch room so I can sit where ever I want right?" Riku only got a glare from Sora.

"Come on Sora, it's fine. There's always room for more!" Selphie said in her always cheerful voice sitting down by Kairi, and Tidus taking a seat next to Selphie, instead of his usual spot next to Sora which Riku was occupying.

Sora's frown slowly turned to a pout and he mumbled a small 'fine'. _'Why does everyone else like Riku so much. He always teases me but acts pretty nice to everyone else.' _Sora's though were broken, noticing a piece of his food stolen. He slowly turned his head to the left to face a grinning Riku chewing away on _his_ food. "Rikuuuuuu. You jerk!"

- - - -

"Hey, why don't you come over to my house after school today."

Sora's jaw practically dropped. "Oh my god. _Why?_" He just had a just a plain _weird_ look on his face.

Riku sighed. "To work on our health project, what else?"

_'How could I forget?' _Sora mental kicked himself. _'I have to do a stupid project ,about how drugs are bad for you, with RIKU.'_

"So let's go." Riku said, slightly pulling Sora down one hall.

"Hey, hey, wait! I have to tell my brother first." Sora complained squirming away from Riku.

"Fine, just hurry up."

_'Hehe, those two are getting along already.'_ Kairi though to herself, watching the two boys argue. _'I'm glad to see Sora with making more friends...When he first came he didn't open up to anyone and...still barely does.'_

- - - -

Riku lazily threw down a large white board and some markers. They both piled up their notes from school which didn't amount to much. Sora looked around Riku house, it looked so clean and tidy but... no one was there, not any siblings or a mother or father. The was so... empty.

"Where's your mom and dad, Riku?" Sora asked without thinking, his eyes still wandering.

"On a business trip." Riku sighed. "Like _always._"

"Woah! So you clean and cook and everything by yourself?"

"Cooking, yeah. But I don't really have to clean unless I make a mess. My parents come home every month or so to check on me."

"Oh..." Upon hearing this Sora put head down, staring at his shoes. He though Riku must be pretty lonely...

"Hey, are you gonna help or I am going to get all the credit for this." Riku grinned starting to write a title on the display board.

"What? I'm gonna help to you jerk!" Sora snapped back, there was no way Riku could be nice, without being a jerk afterwards.

The two boys stood and looked at the poster. The pictures were messily cut and pasted but were good enough. Word were scribbled all over the white board made it look more complete.

"Finally we're done." Sora said sitting back down. "And we did a pretty good job, huh?" He turned his head to look up at Riku and his eye caught the clock. 15 minutes until Ansem would get home. _'Oh crap.'_

"Huh where you going?" Riku asked Sora once he stood up in a hurry."

"I have to get home,_ now._" Sora said, grabbing his backpack. And rushing to the door. "You bring the project to school 'kay?" And Sora left without saying as much as a good bye.

Riku grinned and he watched Sora run full speed down the road. "'Kay." He whispered to no one particular.

- - - -

"I'm ba-" Sora burst through the front door only to be face to face to Ansem. A disgusted frown spread across him face. Ansem stepped forward.

"Back from _where_?"

Sora breath was caught in his throat. When did _he _get home? He didn't see any car, and it's was still five minutes to six. He shouldn't be home yet. And then Sora started to panic. Where was Cloud? Ansem possibly couldn't hurt him with Cloud around. He eye's flickered from side to side seeking out help, but saw no one.

"Where were you?" Ansem's voice was was clearly raised.

"I...I was at a friends house work on a school project." Was all Sora could possibly get out of his mouth.

"Friends? You don't have any _friends_. And if it's a school project then it should be done at school." His step-dad sneered.

"The teacher...said for us to... take it home." Sora's throat was dry. He tried to calm himself but fear over came him. He didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't. People would start questioning him again.

"I'm sick of you. You and your excuses."

"I-it's not and excuse! Really I went there to--" Sora was slammed up against a cabinet, a corner digging into the upper part of his right arm. He winced and drew in a sharp breath, pulling his left hand over where he was hit.

"I want you to come home right after school. I'll have you wait for Cloud to get done and drive you home for the next week." And with that Ansem left.

Sora straitened himself up and slowly sighed. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the ice pack, which by now has become his best friend. He pulled back when the pack came in contact with his arm. Why did it hurt that bad? Sora looked to his right to see his arm already starting to bruise.

- - - -

Kairi patted Sora on the arm with a, 'Hey Sora!'.

He yet out a little yelp and jumped away from Kairi.

"Woah, what's wrong Sora?"

"Err, nothing really." Kairi's I-don't-believe-you glare made him continue, making up an excuse. "I mean..We were, uhh, moving some things around in the house last night and I strained a muscle kinda bad..."

Kairi's glare turned into a pout as she talked. "That doesn't sound very convincing but I'll believe you for now." She turned away from Sora, linking her arms together behind her bad like she usually did. "But if somethings wrong you can tell me, Sora." She walked away with out getting reply.

Sora sighed. Kairi did seem a bit angry, he really didn't want to have to hide this from her. She was with him since he moved, and helped him feel more comfortable here. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lie to her, or Cloud on that matter, but he _had_ to.

Sora closed his locker and made his way down to the gym, got dressed and all the other things they had to do before starting class.

Once in they were in their positions for volleyball everyone started to play. The ball would usually make it back and forth a couple times before hitting the ground. Sora once again had gotten away with his dodge-the-volleyball game. The kids were having fun and enjoying the game until one of the mischievous boy spiked the ball at Sora.

"Owww..."

"Quit whining, you baby."

"It's it hurts! Ouch, ouch. Stop it.!"

Riku sighed and put down the ice pack. "It's never gonna get any better if you don't put an ice pack on it and wrap it up. And how the hell did you get such a bad bruise."

"I told you it got worse once the stupid kid threw the ball at me." Sora mumbled mostly to himself, slumping over.

"There's no _way _I bruise can get worse after just getting hit."

"Gah, I meant the pain!"

"But how the hell did you get such a bad bruise?" Riku repeated, setting down the icepack, as a sign of giving up the fight with Sora.

"I..." Sora stopped for a moment, rested him cheek on his fist, and spoke again. "I fell out of my bed and landed on book!"

"You keep a book... right by your bed." Riku obviously didn't believe him, leaning on the back of the chair.

"No, it's just... I'm room's messy...and..." Sora realized that he wasn't gonna buy it.

"Lair."

"Jerk."

- - - -

"Sora...I think you have a problem with volleyballs."

"No, I have a problem with people who throw volleyballs at me." Sora let his hands drop to his side. "I was dodging the balls just fine 'til.."

"So you were _dodging _the balls. That's your problem Sora!" Kairi grinned and patted him on the back, causing him to lean froward. "It's _volley_ball, not _dodge_ ball."

"Gah, I know Kairi."

"Okay then." Kairi turned around to face Sora, hands linked behind her. " I gotta go now but I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay." Sora said giving her a small wave good-bye, and stomping past Riku would was obviously waiting for him.

Riku sighed with a look of hurt. "I guess he really _is_ mad with me."

Sora spent the next while outside of a classroom which contained his brother Cloud. He was working on his homework, finding it to be pretty easy and hoped it wouldn't turn out all wrong the next day. After what seemed to be hours of numerous math equations the door opened and older kids flowed out. Sora closed his book and caught up to Cloud who was looking for Sora.

"How many people are _in_ that class?" Sora muttered, looking at all the people who just came out of one class.

A clearing for someone's throat caught the two brothers attention enough to turn around.

Sora jumped at the site of the tall person.

"Oh, uh, hey..Leon." Cloud said, seeming a bit confused that his classmate was talking to him.

"Hey, I hear you were listen to a song on the radio in your car this morning, and I have a copy of a CD that has the song, so if you want it we could drop by my house.."

"Really? That'd be great. Is it okay if I drop my brother at home first?" Cloud said motioning towards Sora.

Leon gave him a nod of approval before jotting down his address on a piece of paper out of his notebook and handing it to Cloud before the two siblings left.

- - - -

Sora took off his shoes, walked up to his room and threw all his school stuff on the floor of his room. He exited his room and went into Cloud's sat down at his desk and picked up the phone to call Kairi.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kairi, it's me."

"_Oh! Hey Sora? How are you doing?"_

"Heh, the same since I school ended."

"_Well that's good. It's sure getting cold, huh?"_

"Yeah Kai, it _is _September." Sora really never did want to talk on the phone but it did make Kairi a lot happier so he really didn't mind.

"_Well, guess what? I hear- Oh, never mind, I wanna leave it as a surprise."_

"Huh? What is it?"

"_No, never mind. Well, I have to go. Bye-bye!"_

Sora set down the phone on to the receiver and leaned back in the desk chair. "Where is Cloud? Is said he'd be _right back. _He was _just_ going to pick up the CD...Oh well." Sora leaned back a bit more in the desk chair and it fell strait back. "God I'm stupid." he said staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_Sora turned around to face a women, long brown hair, tied back by a single, large rubber band. A wide smile across her face._

"_Come here Sora!" She said kneeling down just so her could run into her arms like he did those many years ago._

_The force of the child running full speed had little impact on her because of the child's small size._

"_You're gettin' big, huh?" She grinned, a goofy grin._

"_Yeah! I'm gonna be taller than daddy one day!" The small one said. _

_A man, a bit older then the women chuckled. "Well, we'll see about that." The three laughed. _

_Now, the scene faded in, to the same boy a few years older now. He slowly turned around to face his parents. _

_They were laying there, covered in cold blood.

* * *

_


End file.
